Bronson
Cold Environment Explosive Freeze Poison Shatter Shell Stun | game file name = hero_cast_sw_bronson, hero_cast_sw_bronson_60 }} Profile Bronson is the second leader of the Silver Wolves, and Mr. Stephenson's right hand man. In battle, he carries a triple-barreled shotgun capable of dishing out high damage even to heavily armored units such as Vehicles as it has Explosive damage; 2 shots will miss on average, even on a Super Tank. It looks like (and feels like) a Tank Killer's barrage attack. Surprisingly, Bronson has 100 Armor even though his clothes do not show sign of protection. However, it can indicate he may have a bullet-resistant vest underneath the suit, or the suit itself is rendered bullet resistant. Biography Bronson first appears as a chief lieutenant to of the Silver Wolves. When you first meet him, He pushes that the Silver Wolves form an alliance with Lt. Morgan and his men. But after Lt. Morgan refuses, he grows a deep hate and leads many battles against the player. Later, when the player attacks and conquers the Silver Wolf base of New Haven, Bronson and Mr. Stephenson are no where to be found. It is later found out that Bronson lead an assault upon Installation 17, and another battle occurs with him. The player will defeat him, yet his fate is unknown. Personality Bronson, like Doug, is brash and a brute, however, slightly calmer and smarter than Doug. He shows that he wants to kill the Imperials after not joining together. He is very angry at Lt. Morgan for not joining the Silver Wolves and has his own personal vendetta against him. Attacks | armorpiercing = 75 | crit = 0% 5% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 1 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = bazooka_6shot }} | armorpiercing = 75 | crit = 0% 5% vs. Aircraft | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-3 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 1 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Air | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = air_bazooka_6shot }} }} | attacks = | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 0% 15% vs. Critters 10% vs. Soldiers | range = 1 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 3 | effects = | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = hero_cast_sw_bronson_melee }} }} | armorpiercing = 75 | crit = 20% 25% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 6 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | game file name = bazooka_6shot }} }} | attacks = | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 15% 30% vs. Critters 25% vs. Soldiers | range = 1 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 3 | effects = | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = hero_cast_sw_bronson_melee }} }} Updates 4.1 Patch *Changed NPC appearance. 3.5 Patch * Gained immunity to the Flammable and Shatter effects. Gallery File:Npc SWleaderBronson full.png|Old NPC appearance. File:npc_SWleaderBronson_mission.png|Mission Icon. File:Npc Bronson mission@2x.png|Mission Icon. File:Bronson.png|Front. Animations Category:Leader